RWBY Rainbow Six Siege Crossover (CANCELLED)
by OneManArmySilver
Summary: After a mishap with a suspected terrorist raid, members of the elite counterterrorism unit are sent through an experimental portal to the world of Remnant. Now, they have to find their way back to their own universe with the help of a bunch of kids, while surviving terrorists, crazy weapon-wielding students and creatures of death.
1. Introduction

**Please read, involves important information on the story.**

Hello everyone. This is a teaser for a future story I have planned - a Rainbow Six Siege and RWBY crossover.

When I checked in on the crossover for R6S and RWBY, only two stories came up, and both were about a RWBY universe's own assembled team.

This one will be different. What if members of the ORIGINAL Rainbow team were flung into the RWBY universe instead? That is what this is about.

I need to make two things clear. One, the story will not involve ALL members of Rainbow, but only a select few.

Two, this is a teaser for a future story. I'm currently working on my other story, RWBY Silver Fanfic. I might be writing a chapter or two for this one during my spare time when I need a break from the story, so updates might vary between days, weeks or longer.

Characters involved will be Recruit, Doc, Jager, Smoke, Echo, Valkyrie, Castle, Tachanka, Sledge, Montagne, Capitao, Ash, Blackbeard, Buck, Glaz, and Jackal. Seven defenders, seven attackers, all diverse in their own ways.

Now some people might question about this selection, because some of them don't have their own counterparts (Buck is the only JTF2 member, Capitao is the only BOPE member, Echo is the only SAT member, Jager is the only GSG 9 member and Jackal is the only GEO member. There's also Recruit.)

They won't be named by their real names (Blackbeard's name is Craig Jenson, Sledge's is Seamus Cowden, etc.), I'm going to call them by their "official code names".

Again, this is a bit of a side story from my other story, RWBY Silver. I won't be taking this as seriously as the other.

That is all. Thank you so much. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Look, I just don't get it."

Recruit was fiddling with his MP5, playing with the laser dot sight. Doc sighed as he sorted through his medical gear. "What?"

"I mean, look at this." He reached into the crate next to him and pulled out a grenade launcher, an M79 Thumper. "We have these, but we're not allowed to use them. That's complete bull."

"I've got to agree with Recruit on this one." Smoke walked towards them, FMG-9 in hand. "I mean, I've had to threaten to take Tachanka's vodka supply to stop him from using that heavy machine gun there."

Said Spetsnaz operator was gazing longingly at the tripod-mounted 12.7x108mm DShK machine gun sitting in the corner, but he sighed as he went back to his RP-46 Degtyaryov LMG, setting up the deployable shields around it.

"Alright." Valkyrie walked in from the other room, followed by Echo. "That's the last of the cameras set up. We're all set."

Castle walked from another door. "That's all the reinforced covers sorted. It's amazing how many they have here." He walked over to an open crate and looked in. "Why is there so much of our equipment in here?"

"Forget about that. I want to know what the hell is THAT THING." Recruit gestured to the center of the warehouse.

Sitting there was an enormous piece of engineering and metal. It resembled a portal with a ring of metal set in the middle with wires and hoses connected to it from all around. There were generators and computers connected to it, and sitting in front of it to the side was a console. There was an enormous red button on it behind a thin clear plastic case.

"What about it?" Doc shrugged. "It's not in our place to question about it."

"Well, I want to know what I'm laying my life on the line for."

"None of us are going to die, I'll make sure of that."

Jager walked in. "Alright, pack it in. They're going to come in soon."

Doc grabbed his P90 off the table and chambered a round. Valkyrie grabbed her SPAS-12 shotgun, Echo grabbed his MP5SD, Jager his MP7, Castle his UMP45, and Tachanka holstered his 9x19VSN before grabbing the LMG and levelling it at the main door. Valkyrie and Echo retreated to the back of the room to monitor their cameras, Smoke set out the gas at the side entrances, Castle barricaded them shut, Jager set his ADS-MKIV (nicknamed Magpie) in the center of the room and Recruit and Doctor crouched behind their shields and waited.

"We'll be fine, right?"

Doc had to remind himself that this was Recruit's first mission and he'd only just arrived the day before. "Keep a level head, and you'll be fine." he advised

Recruit nodded. "I wonder who'll be sent against us."

* * *

"For the last time, little girl, I OUTRANK YOU!"

"No you don't! I've been in Rainbow Six for FAR longer than you, old man!"

Ash was arguing with Blackbeard over who outranked the other. Montagne and Sledge just listened on, both polishing their gadgets, the french his shield and the scotsman his hammer. Buck was trying to break them apart. "For god's sake, what's the problem between you two?"

The back of the door flung open and Capitao leaned in, M249 SPW hanging from his shoulder (No one had the heart to tell him it was in fact an M249 Paratrooper model). "Pack it in, we're moving out."

Sledge grabbed his breaching hammer and L85A2 assault rifle and hopped out, followed by Montagne carrying his large shield (Le Roc) and holstering his LFP 586 revolver. Buck grabbed his FAL marksman rifle with shotgun attachment (skeleton key) underneath. Ash grabbed her G36C carbine and breaching grenade launcher and Blackbeard grabbed his Mk-17 battle rifle with shields.

They arrived at the entrance to the warehouse, behind an abandoned delivery van. Glaz was scanning the area with his OTs-03 Sniper rifle. Jackal was also next to him, PDW-9 in hand as he gave them all a nod. "Seven confirmed hostiles inside. They're all gathered in the target room. Also, there's a skylight in the room which they don't seem to be completely aware of."

"Alright, this should be simple." Capitao spoke up. "We move in through the skylight. Throw down some flash-bangs, drop down and bag them."

"We can just shoot them from the roof." Blackbeard spoke up.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Ash grinned. "Detainment of highly-armed individuals will surely get us some extra points with command."

"Alright, it's agreed." Capitao shouldered his LMG. "Let's move up."

* * *

The room was filled with silence. Recruit was starting to feel nervous.

"Doc?" He whispered. "When will they be here?"

"Any second." He replied. "They'll probably try to blast their way in through the doors. The walls are solid concrete anyway."

"What if they come through the roof?"

"What? No, that won't work unless they drop in. Terrorists never do that, leaves too much room for error."

"Ok." He replied.

Suddenly, two stories above them, the skylight above them shattered, and several metal objects fell through.

"FLASHBANGS!" Smoke yelled.

Immediately, Jager's Magpie started shooting all of the flash-bangs out of the air. One of them wasn't destroyed, but instead was shot back behind a bunch of crates. The explosion sounded.

Seven figures then leapt through the glass. Recruit and Doc raised their weapons at two of the figures, who landed with their weapons facing them.

"Wait…" Doc lowered his weapon, to Recruit's confusion. "Montagne?!"

The man in front of him carried a large shield and was holding a revolver, but he lowered it in response. "Doc?"

The other man next to him, a dark-skinned man with an M249, lowered his weapon in confusion. He wore a beret and had a crossbow on his back. "You know this man?"

"He's my partner in the GIGN, a member of Rainbow."

More confused voices came from the room.

"Castle?" Ash lowered her carbine.

"Ash?" He lowered his SMG.

"Valkyrie? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking the same, Blackbeard."

Tachanka got off his gun and walked to Glaz. They stared at each other, before hugging, speaking in russian.

"What's up, scotty?" Smoke walked over to the large man. Sledge just nodded and they shook hands. "Good to see you again."

"Can someone explain what the hell is going on?" Jager bent down to pick up Magpie.

"I think command messed up." Jackal offered.

"Of course they messed up! We could have killed each other!" Ash exclaimed.

"Just what is going on?" Recruit asked out loud.

Suddenly, the console lit up and a voice sounded from it. " **Powering up. Initiating random dimensional portal opening.** "

They all looked at each other. "What?"

The machine suddenly sparked out electric shocks. Recruit and Sledge were the closest and they jumped back as a sudden flash blinded everyone. When it cleared, the machine's portal was on, a tunnel of white light and black shadows was curving, so they couldn't see the other side. Electricity crackled from the portal's wires.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Recruit stepped back, but suddenly there was an enormous pull as air was being sucked through the portal. He leaned back, but his boots didn't hold and he slipped. "Oh, god!"

Everyone immediately grabbed something to hold on to. Sledge reached out and grabbed the console, but Recruit was out of reach and he started being dragged to the portal. "Help! HELP!"

Sledge instinctively reached out and grabbed the back of his vest as he passed. His legs were right at the edge of the portal's entrance.

"What is going on?!" Valkyrie yelled, as she held onto a large crate with Echo and Blackbeard.

The suction kept growing. It got so strong that Recruit was actually lifted into the air.

Then disaster.

Sledge's grip slipped, and both of them were sucked in.

"SLEDGE! RECRUIT!" Smoke yelled, as the two figures flew through the tunnel, both yelling as they disappeared. "What is that thing?!"

"Just shoot the damn thing!" Capitao levelled his gun, but suddenly Tachanka's mounted gun uprooted, smashing him into his back and he slid through, dragged by the force. Tachanka and Jager followed soon after as his grip loosened on the crate they were holding on to.

The ammo crate that Jackal and Castle were holding on to started sliding. The two panicked as the crate suddenly flew up, dragging them through.

Now entire crates were being sucked in. Glaz and Doc were holding onto a large container, and they watched as the rest of their teams were dragged in. Valkyrie, Blackbeard and Echo followed as their crate lost it's grip.

Buck had his FAL through a ladder's rungs and was holding on. But he lost his grip and flew back. His battle rifle flew after him, catching Ash across the back of the head and she was sucked in.

Doc and Glaz looked at each other. In all their lives they had never seen something so… unreal.

A gun rack slid by, loaded with rocket launchers, and it was sucked through.

"What do we do?!" Doc yelled as his feet were picked up off the floor.

Glaz gave him one last look. His legs were also in the air.

He let go.

Doc watched as the man flew straight into the portal.

He saw the computer screen on the wall.

 **01/14 individuals remaining.**

'What?!' he thought.

A crate smashed into him full force, and his grip broke.

He was flung into the portal.

* * *

After Doc was sucked in, the portal closed.

There were several minutes of silence before a door opened on the indoor balcony of the warehouse. A man in a white suit came out, escorted by two guards and a man in a heavy bomb vest, all of them wearing white masks that hid their faces.

"It was a success." The suited man noted. The two guards were watching with fascination, while the bomber merely tutted.

"I wanted to blow them up."

"Patience, you'll have your chance."

"But they were all here. Now they're going to be on their best guard. I think it just made this situation harder for us." He looked at the man. "So what do we do with it?"

He shrugged. "You saw for yourself, it's too dangerous."

Suddenly, one of the guards jerked and fell to the ground. The other one whipped around. "Behind-" he yelled, before being cut off, a taser jamming into his back from a drone.

The bomber levelled his LMG and fired, but the drone merely hopped off the balcony. The bomber turned to the door and ran, pulling out his detonator, but a flash blinded him, followed by a hail of bullets that thudded into him. He was dead before he even hit the floor.

"I hate bombers." Blitz muttered as he walked through, P12 raised at the man in the suit. "But I hate men who send my brothers-in-arms to other dimensions even more!"

"Calm down." Twitch followed after him, F2 assault rifle raised. She was followed by Hibana, Rook, Thermite and Fuze, who was extremely pissed as seeing his fellow brothers sucked away.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Thermite added menacingly. Fuze nodded, before approaching the man and swinging the butt of his gun into the man's face.

* * *

 **There you have it. Chapter 1.**

 **I'm not going to focus as much on this as I will on my other story, RWBY Silver. This is just something I can go to if I need to write something different. Therefore, the next update might take a while, depending on my schedule.**

 **Thank you so much for your understanding. Until next time, peace out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Just a note to the readers, this takes place at the end of volume 2 of RWBY and will not follow the events of the anime beyond the Vytal festival. There will be no Cinder or master plan to end beacon. This is a different plot and story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Doc opened his eyes.

He sat up, rubbing his head. He was sitting in a clearing surrounded by trees. Everyone was lying on the ground around him, along with several crates and weapons racks. He was shocked to see three large containers as well, one having crashed into a tree.

"What happened?" He wondered aloud, spotting his P90 next to him and grabbing it.

He turned when he heard groaning. Recruit was lying on the floor, clutching his leg. Doc got up and stumbled over to him. "Recruit?"

He looked at him. "Where are we?"

Doc looked around again. Everyone from the warehouse was scattered around, either still unconscious or just waking up.

They were all in a clearing of sorts. Judging from the falling leaves from the trees, they hadn't been out for very long. There was a ring of trees around them, but in the background they could unmistakably hear the sounds of cars on a highway.

"Looks like we're not too far from a highway. Let's go." Doc reached out a hand to pull him up, but Recruit just stared at him.

"Doc? The machine said that it was starting a dimensional portal. Are we even on earth?"

That made him pause. He was right. The machine that sucked them in did a random dimensional portal, whatever that meant. So that meant they were in-

Suddenly, sirens wailed out. Several police cars rolled out from between the trees around them, and officers jumped out, guns raised.

"VPD! Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air or we'll shoot! Identify yourselves!"

Doc dropped his P90 and raised his hands. "Don't shoot! Rainbow special counterterrorism unit!"

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell. Your name!"

Doc was confused. How did they not know the elite team? " _Gustave Kateb, GIGN,_ _Groupe d'intervention de la Gendarmerie nationale_!" He replied in french.

He saw the officers look between one another.

"Don't move." A heavily armed officer walked towards him, gun raised. It was a model he didn't recognise. "Turn slowly, hands behind your head."

Doc did as he was told. He allowed the man to handcuff him. He watched as he moved on to Recruit.

Now more cars were arriving, as well as a large van. Then two flying vehicles of sorts soared over the trees, a sort of small tilt-rotor aircraft. The first landed and dropped off heavily-armed and armoured soldiers on the ground while the other continued circling around. He saw a man with what appeared to be a tv camera and another standing in front, talking.

"Great." He muttered. They were now going on the news. Of course, they had before, but not like this.

* * *

When team RWBY entered the cafeteria, they noticed that all the students were glued to the large tv that was set up in the middle of the room. A reporter was standing in a bullhead while in the background the cops were surrounding what looked like large wreckage.

"After large electromagnetic pulses were recorded in this area, police have found a large number of equipment and interesting individuals, all heavily armed. They are currently being detained, but from reports on the ground they identified themselves as a counterterrorism unit going by the name of _Rainbow._ Currently, fourteen have been accounted for. Steve is currently on the ground as we speak."

The screen cut to a new view with a man on the ground, a police truck behind him. "I'm currently here at the scene with one of the crates. And it's amazing what they've discovered. Weapons ranging from pistols to grenades to machine guns to shotguns. There are even mounted machine guns and explosives. They currently have two of the men here, let's go see."

The camera moved to the other side, where two men were being led by six officers. One wore a weird pattern on his uniform, and he wore a large metal helmet that covered his head, and he was extremely tall. Next to him was a smaller man who was wearing a similar uniform, except that he had a hood and bandanna covering his face, and an eyepatch that covered one eye. The smaller man was yelling at the officers in a language they didn't understand.

" _Ya ne mogu v eto poverit'! Vy znayete, kto my ?! Cyka blyat, eto smeshno! Vytashchite eti naruchniki pryamo seychas!*"_ He yelled.

Another two men were being led towards the cameraman. They stopped in front of the camera as the doors to the van were being opened. The reporter turned to one of the men. "Hello, do you speak english?"

" _Ich habe Angst, ich spreche kein Englisch. Sie können mit ihm sprechen.**"_ The first man gestured to his colleague, who nodded.

"I'm sorry for this. We're not exactly comfortable speaking right now." He answered. He wore a helmet with a clear cover on it and wore dark blue. There was a white patch on his arm with a logo on it, a white cross in the middle.

"Move it!" One of the officers got between them, pushing the camera back. The screen cut back to the main news announcer in the studio.

"No known identities so far, and some are even inclined to believe that they aren't even from this world." He announced. "The large electromagnetic pulses might account for their sudden appearance, but nothing concrete has been put forward yet. Currently, Atlas has detained them due to the high calibre of the situation. More updates coming soon."

RWBY sat down with their friends in team JNPR, who were also staring at the screen. "Did you recognize those languages at all?" Pyrrha turned to them.

"No." Weiss shook her head. "I… don't really have an explanation for this."

"Well, today's a free day. Wanna go check it out?" Yang offered.

"You're kidding." Blake turned to her partner. "That is a major incident that we should not be going into."

She shrugged. "Torchwick was one we shouldn't have gone into, but hey, he's now behind bars."

They all nodded. "Right." Jaune offered. "Should we go and check out the place?"

"Yeah!" Nora exclaimed. "I wanna go see if I can bag a weapon!"

"Nora…" Ren sighed. "You can't just waltz into a scene and grab anything you want."

"Fiiiine." Nora whined. But she she turned she gave everyone an evil grin.

"Nora. I know what you're thinking."

"Awww… You're no fun!"

* * *

The Atlas military had decided to take custody of the supposed "counterterrorism unit". They were now on board his ship, sharing a large cell.

"This is so weird." Jackal was staring out of the large window at the back of the cell. They were floating above the city of Vale, with Beacon in the distance and the surrounding mountains and walls visible. "Vale? Atlas? Giant floating warships? Where the hell are we?"

"Remnant." Doc replied. "I was told by a soldier on the way here. It's true, we're in a different dimension and a different world."

"That portal…" Ash was shaken up. "It was… real?"

"Well, what else could it be?" Blackbeard growled, pounding on the energy barrier keeping them in the cell. "Hey! Let us out!"

Suddenly, a man in a green suit walked into view on the other side. He had white hair, wore small round glasses and was carrying a coffee mug in one hand and a cane in the other. Next to him stood a man in a white military uniform with black hair that was greying.

"Hello. My name is Ozpin. It is nice to meet you."

"Yeah, trust me, the feeling's mutual." Valkyrie walked up to the barrier. "What the hell is going on? Can we be released?"

"That depends on if you accept my offer."

"Ozpin." The general looked at him. "We can't trust these people."

"Well, I am inclined to do so." Ozpin looked back at Blackbeard. "Is there a leader or a person in command of this group?"

Capitao stepped forward. "I guess I should be the one then. They call me Capitao, that's the name I prefer to go by."

"Of course… Capitao." Ozpin sipped his mug. "Tell me, what are your thoughts on our world?"

"Yeah, from a cell? Can't exactly call it pretty, mate." Smoke spoke up. Ozpin chuckled.

"Yes. However, I do seem to have a vague idea of your predicament. Are you, perhaps, not from this universe?"

"Well, you're absolutely spot on!" Castle spoke up sarcastically. "Just what could have given you that idea? The languages, the clothes, the weapons? The fact we literally were sucked through a portal and dropped on our heads?"

"You have nowhere to stay, or any money or food. If you want to, I can help you find shelter in this city, rather than sit in a prison cell for the rest of your lives."

"Ok, we're listening." Recruit sat up from the cell bunk.

"If you promise not to attack us with your… weaponry, we can guarantee you a place to stay, on some conditions. I am the headmaster of a school for warriors and fighters, and I wish to have you as a security team of sorts."

"If your school teaches them how to fight, why not let them guard the school itself?" Doc asked him.

"Well, of course I don't want the students to be awake the whole night, so I was going to hire a security team anyway for the night watch. However, you just happened to drop from the heavens. So how about it? I can give you a place to sleep, food to eat and money for your own necessities."

There was silence. Then Montagne spoke up. "We are an elite international counterterrorism unit trained to fight terrorists and suicide bombers in high-risk situations and have done so for years, and we're being asked to do guard work for a school?"

"Trust me, there are enough dangers in this world to keep you on your toes." Ozpin looked at him. "So? Do you agree?"

"Nothing else we can do. I'm in." Recruit voted. Tachanka, Glaz, Sledge and Echo also nodded with him.

"Well, better than a cell." Blackbeard shrugged. Valkyrie nodded as well. Montagne, Doc, Jager, Ash, Castle, Capitao, Buck and Jackal reluctantly agreed.

"Very well. General, can you let them out?"

The general looked slightly angry. "We have no reason to trust them, Ozpin. And you're going to let them out."

"I trust them. Now open this cell." Ozpin stood his ground. The general sighed and walked to the side, seemingly typing into a screen. The barrier fell away.

"Freedom!" Recruit raised his arms. "Fresh air, here we come!"

Doc smacked him across the back of the head. "I can't believe you."

* * *

 **Translations:**

* _I can't believe this! Do you know who we are?! Cyka blyat, this is ridiculous! Get these handcuffs off of me this instant!_ (I used google translate, this might not be right.)

** _I am afraid I don't speak english. You can speak to him instead._ (again, google translate, might not be correct.)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Author's note: In the last story, a guest mentioned that the operators all can speak english, from when Glaz was complaining to Tachanka and Jager replied to the cameraman in the last chapter.**

 **This is because of two things. One, they're surrounded by people who they have no idea who they are. Most people in this situation who's mother tongue isn't english would probably turn back to their normal language. Two, they are professionals, their identities are supposed to remain hidden from the public, so of course they'll be speaking in other languages so as not to be overheard.**

 **Hope this explains it, and thank you so much for the support. Enjoy!**

* * *

As the counter terrorists flew in a single bullhead to Beacon, they introduced themselves through their code names. They had been given back their weapons and gadgets, with all their other gear and crates going to arrive the next day.

"Interesting choice of names. However… Recruit. It is an unusual name. Could I call you Rook instead?"

"Sorry, that name's taken by… wait. Rook. The others!" Doc sat up. "What about the other guys in Rainbow?"

Castle shrugged. "Nothing we can do, right? Until we get back, they'll just have to manage without us."

An awkward silence fell over them. The pilot leaned in from the cockpit. "We're almost here."

They all looked out the open doors. Buck gave a low whistle. "Man, that's a fairy tale castle if I've ever seen one."

The bullhead landed at the dock. All fourteen members of Rainbow followed the headmaster as they walked through the school to his office.

Indeed, several students were walking through the campus, and they all stopped to watch them as they walked by with their weapons out, all whispering to one another.

"If you wish, some of you can come along to my office, but you are allowed to explore the school and familiarize yourself with the layout."

Recruit, Sledge, Valkyrie and Buck decided to look around, while the rest followed Ozpin into the main central tower in the center of the school.

"Right." Recruit adjusted his MP5 in his hands. "Where should we look?"

"I want to see if we can get some food." Buck spoke up, shouldering his FAL. "I'm starving, and we skipped breakfast."

"Same." Valkyrie stretched. Sledge just nodded, and they set off to find the canteen.

* * *

Team RWBY and JNPR all met up for lunch, planning to head out to the scene of the incident that morning afterwards. But Ruby had forgotten her scroll in her room and went to get it while the others went into the canteen.

As she ran out of the dormitory building she suddenly ran into someone else. "Oops, sorry!"

The man stumbled back a bit before catching himself. He wore black, from his boots to his trousers to his vest to his balaclava over his head. His eyes were hidden behind large goggles. But most interesting was a small submachine gun hanging from the vest. "Sorry, are you alright?"

"You…" Ruby stared. "You're the guy at the incident this morning!"

"That's us." A woman in weird tan clothing and a large shotgun walked up from behind, followed by a man wearing light blue winter gear and beanie and a large man wearing a gas mask and carrying a large hammer. "Walking free after dropping in from another dimension."

"Another… dimension?"

"Hoo boy, do we have a story for you." The man in the beanie laughed. "But first, can you show us to the canteen? We missed breakfast."

"Ok." Ruby suddenly perked up. "Whoa! What is that gun?!"

He smiled as he pulled the enormous battle rifle off his shoulder. "Like it? FAL model C1A1 battle rifle, fires the 7.62 mm Nato round, and it has Skeleton Key, a small semi-automatic under-barrel shotgun for close range."

"Awesome! So what's it's melee form?"

"Melee form?"

"You don't have that? Like this." She pulled out Crescent Rose and extended it to it's full length, making the three jump back. The larger man just watched.

"Man! How did you do that?!" The man in the balaclava exclaimed, looking over the scythe. Ruby just smiled.

"I made it myself." She folded it back. The woman got over her shock.

"Jeez, this dimension's crazy. Anyway, my name's Valkyrie." She offered her hand, and Ruby shook it. "Kid here's Recruit, man's Buck and brute here's Sledge."

"Funny names."

"They aren't our actual names, but we prefer to keep our real ones private. So, about that lunch…"

"Oh, sorry, it's over this way." She started leading them to a large building on the other side of campus.

* * *

Teams JNPR and RWBY were surprised when Ruby arrived with the four visitors, but soon they were all talking. Nora and Valkyrie were getting along well, due to their familiar names and thirst for violence. Sledge still hadn't talked, and Buck was more than happy to talk for both of them. Recruit had become friends with Ruby and was talking with her, Yang, Weiss and Blake.

"So why don't your weapons convert?" asked Ruby to Recruit.

"Well, I'm not sure how it works in this universe, but in ours we focus on firearms for weapons. The invention of the gun basically killed the melee weapon from the battlefield."

"What about faunus or Grimm?" Yang leaned forward.

"What? Who?"

"The faunus are people who have animal traits, and the Grimm are creatures of death. They inhabit this world. Blake's a faunus."

To prove her point, Blake removed the ribbon around her head, exposing two cat ears. She covered them up before anyone else could see though.

"Ok, well, in our world, we don't have creatures of Grimm. We only have humans."

"So why do you need weapons then?"

"About that…" He sighed. "Over the entire course of our human history, we have fought with one another in thousands of battles and wars. It's one of the darker sides of humanity. In fact, we had two world wars less than a hundred years ago."

"World wars?" Weiss looked at him. "What does that mean?"

"Our world has many nations. Almost two hundred countries now, to be exact. And each and every one of them has seen some form of conflict in it's history, either civil war or between another country. And the last world war, the second one… there were around sixty million people killed in the space of around six years."

The four girls all looked at each other with mixtures of horror and shock. "Sixty million!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yes. Well, in recent years, a new type of warfare began. Terrorists who would specifically target civilian populations with explosive attacks and bombs. Our job as counter terrorists was to stop them in any way possible. We all came from police and military backgrounds and are part of the elite team called Rainbow. The best of the best."

Recruit turned to Sledge. "Sledge here is a member of the Special Air Service, an elite group from the nation of Britain. He's participated in multiple raids and has saved dozens of lives from terrorists since… well, since before I was born.

"Valkyrie is part of the American Navy Seals, an elite branch of the military that focuses on special operations and in urban warfare. She was transferred to the team due to her close-quarter combat skills.

"And Buck here is part of JTF2, a Canadian counter terrorism unit. He joined the army, then the police before being invited to the JTF2 unit and then Rainbow."

"What about you?" Ruby turned to him.

"I've only joined a couple of days ago, but one of my training sessions turned out to be a real hostile situation. Managed to disarm two bombs that would have released a toxic gas into a populated city, while facing suicide bombers and gunmen."

Everyone stared at them in awe. Several dozen students had been listening in. Valkyrie shrugged, Buck smiled and Sledge just kept eating.

"Is there anyone else?" Yang asked.

"A couple of others as well. Until we're able to get back to our world, we're stuck here."

They all looked at one another, before the blond kid - Jaune Arc - spoke up. "If there's anything we can do to help, let us know."

"Thanks, guys." Recruit stood up. "We've got to meet up with Ozpin now, so we're going to go now. See you later."

The four all stood up and left the canteen. Immediately, the students all started talking with each other. Team RWBY looked at one another.

"So there are worlds out there… ones without Grimm or Faunus." Weiss said.

"But hey constantly fight one another." Yang added. "And have done so for years."

"Wow…" Ruby was in awe.

"But they've been teleported here somehow, and are trapped." Blake put in. "And now they have to get home."

They let that info sink in a little more.

"So, Blake." Weiss turned to her friend. "Do you have any books on inter-dimensional travel?"

* * *

 **I'm not sure how this chapter came out towards the end. Did a lot of editing and re-editing, but I'm now moving on.**

 **Thanks for all the support and views. Feel free to let me know what you like or don't like in the reviews. I read all comments.**

 **Until next time, peace out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, team RWBY met up with team JNPR. They'd gone to the site the day before but all of the crates and equipment had been taken.

They were walking across the campus when they heard the sound of engines. They looked up to see two bullheads fly over the school to the private hangars, an enormous container hanging from underneath both.

"That's one of the containers from the place we went to yesterday!" Nora exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Pyrrha turned to her.

"Because it says _Property of U.S. Army_ on the side." She pointed. Sure enough, the words were painted in white on the side of the olive green container. A white star was also painted on the side.

"Shall we check it out?" Jaune offered. "We don't have anything else to do."

They all decided to see, so they made their way to the school hangars. As they rounded the corner of a building, they saw the bullheads lowering the container to the ground.

"LOWER, LOWER… THAT'S IT!" Castle waved his arms, and the bullheads detached the cables before flying off. Blackbeard walked over to it with Sledge. "That's the last one. Let's see what we got here…"

Recruit spotted the students and waved, a new rifle on his shoulder, an L85A2. "Sorry, this area's off-limits."

"Why?" Ruby looked up as he walked over to them.

"Well, some of this stuff is rather… classified."

"Aww, we were so looking forward to seeing this…" Yang leaned forward slightly, and Recruit straightened up a bit.

"Well… I mean, hell, why not? C'mon over."

As they headed to the hangar, Jaune leaned over to Yang. "How'd you convince him so quickly?"

She grinned back. "I dunno, it just happens to any man who I ask."

"What does that mean?"

* * *

Capitao wasn't pleased, but he eventually let them through the hangar doors.

They'd completely renovated it. All of the equipment and ammunition were set up in their own spots. Along the left side were the weapon's racks and ammunition crates. They had separate sections for the different calibres of weapons. One for submachine guns, one for assault rifles, one for battle rifles. Ammunition crates were stacked along each side separating each calibre of gun, with the spare crates stacked at the back. Glaz, Tachanka, Smoke, and Buck were sorting out the weapons and ammo.

To the right were the contents of the other two containers. One had contained a police cruiser, police SUV and an armoured military Humvee, all suffering little damage from the crossing of dimensions. The second contained - surprisingly - a whole UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter, with all missing parts packed in boxes. Echo, Jackal, Montagne, Ash, Valkyrie and Jager were trying to reassemble it with Glynda Goodwitch, who was using her semblance to full effect, trying to fit the main rotor.

"Left a bit… lower… lower… SLOWLY! Ok, hold it there!" Jackal called, as he started working on the rotor that Glynda was levitating.

"What is that thing?!" Ruby gaped at the vehicle. Valkyrie leaned out of the cockpit and grinned.

"Like her? UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter. And THIS one was the one that oversaw me and Blackbeard during our first mission in the middle east." She smiled as she patted it like it was alive. "Got him and I out quick when we extracted the leader of the rebellion against the terrorist Jihads."

"How does it work?" Weiss asked. Ren, Jaune, Yang and Blake had decided to check out the weapons while she, Nora, Ruby and Pyrrha stayed.

"Basically, the rotors lift up the helicopter. Kinda like the… whatchamacallit… Bullheads? Except they don't have a turbo engine, they have the actual rotor out."

"How does it not spin?"

"That's what the back rotor is for." She pointed to the tail. "Counters the spin."

"Isn't that a bit… unconventional?" Pyrrha asked. "The rotors are unusually wide, and it probably wouldn't stand a single hit from a rocket."

Valkyrie shrugged. "Well, you try hit one of these things while it's traveling at 294 kilometers per hour. Actually, it's hard enough to hit one while it's still. The amount of times in this chopper when rockets would miss us was just incredible. Besides." She grinned. "The firepower more than makes up for it."

She led them to the side. Ash and Montagne were attaching what looked like a multi barrelled gatling gun to a small window to the side of the doors.

"M134 mini-gun, fires the 7.62x51 mm round. The science behind it? If you add more barrels, you increase the fire rate to how fast you can spin the barrel. Result?" She patted the gun. "This baby can fire between 2,000 to 6,000 rounds per minute."

"That's 100 rounds per second!" Ruby exclaimed, eyes wide. "Do you have anything else?!"

"Well, there's the Mk-19 grenade launcher over there. It's belt-fed, fires 40mm grenades at 325 to 375 rounds per minute, can fire over 2,000 meters away…"

Nora was wide eyed and had an enormous smile on her face. "Can we pleeeeease try it out?!"

"Sure! We just have to finish this up and we can take it to the firing range."

* * *

"Ren? What's wrong?" Jaune looked up from the Heckler and Koch 417 marksman rifle in his hands.

Said student was staring at the other girls, shaking his head. "Just… It's nothing."

"Nora?"

"Yup."

They nodded in understanding, before turning back to the weapons.

Smoke and Buck had allowed them to examine the weapons at will, with promises not to use them on each other. Jaune and Ren were looking at the battle rifles, with Yang and Blake looking at the shotguns.

"Check this out!" Yang pulled out a gun off the rack and posed with it. "What kind is this one?"

"That's…" Blake looked at the clipboard in her hand. There were three at each section with the lists and names of shotguns with information on them. "That's the Mossberg 590 shotgun. Model A1. Used by the SAS and Navy Seals due to it's reliability and power."

"And this one?" She put back the first one to pick another one, this one having a long barrel and a magazine. It also had a red body, a laser and a sight on it. She aimed down the sight before slinging it over her shoulder, a small charm dangling from the side. "How do I look?"

"That's… the SASG automatic shotgun. Used by the Russian… _Spetsnaz_ special forces… Those attachments aren't standard issue though-"

" _Ahem_."

They turned to see Tachanka staring down at them, arms crossed. He eyed them through the slits of his helmet before holding out his hand to Yang.

"Oh. Sorry." She handed back his shotgun. He looked over it before putting it back in the rack. After giving them another look, he walked back to the others who were pushing the ammo crates in place.

"Why aren't you more excited about this?" Yang pulled out another shotgun - a shortened Remington M870 - and held it out one-handed.

Blake shrugged. "Gambol Shroud is more than enough for me."

"Well, it's also a gun, right? Let's check out the pistols." She dragged her over to the gun racks further down the hangar.

"Check it out!" She grinned as she held out a very large gun. "This one is one that Recruit showed me yesterday. Desert Eagle, and it fires .50 calibre bullets. Largest for the pistols ever made."

Blake took it in her hands, testing its weight. "Y'know… I was thinking that Gambol Shroud could use an upgrade."

"That's the spirit!" She laughed. "Although 50 Action Express might be too much. How about 45 ACP?"

"How'd you know about all this?"

She shrugged. "Recruit can make anything sound interesting."

"Taking a liking?"

"Hey, he's the only guy who's 17. Everyone else is over 20. Capitao's old enough to be my grandfather."

Blake shook her head as she started examining the guns. "You're unbelievable."

"HELL YEAH!"

They all jumped as the sound of a very loud roar outside. Yang and Blake ran out to see a very large vehicle driving out of the container.

It wasn't a car or a truck. It resembled a large metal cube-like vehicle with tracks on the side and was sloped. On top of it was another smaller cube with a sloped front, and a large cannon was producing from the top one. It also had a smaller machine gun on the top, and several hatches on the tops.

"Ah." Recruit walked up to them as Blackbeard - sitting in the driver's seat and laughing like a child - drove the vehicle in circles. "That's a tank. The M1A2 Abrams tank to be exact. Tank's are our world's standard armoured vehicle."

"That… looks so cool yet so crude. The Atlesian Paladins look nothing like that."

"Ah, those Mechs. Yeah, we haven't mastered the technology of bipedal vehicles yet. Tracks work well enough for us." He shrugged. "But a single 120mm shell would be enough to destroy them."

Blackbeard brought the tank towards them, grinning from ear to ear from the seat, head poking out of the front hatch. "Man! I missed doing this from my army days. There's also a couple of motorbikes in there."

"Sweet." Recruit grinned. "You park this in there, I'll get the bikes."

"Alright!" He steered the tank to the entrance. "You girls don't mind help open the door?"

The three of them pushed open the door, allowing the Abrams to drive up through the door. Ruby, Weiss and Nora were now looking at the tank as Blackbeard drove it to the side.

"Y'know what?"

"What?" Recruit turned to Yang as they walked to the container, where Castle and Sledge were rolling out the motorbikes.

"You could totally pick up chicks in a tank."

Recruit burst out laughing. "What?! Seriously?!"

"Look at it!" Yang swung an arm out at the vehicle, but her smile gave her fake seriousness away. "You don't see what I mean?"

"Y'know, now that I think about it… Nah. There's no way."

Blake shook her head. "You two are going along well."

"I think I just found my long lost brother from another world." Yang punched her shoulder lightly, before turning back to Recruit, both still arguing about it. Blake sighed.

* * *

 **Like the Red vs. Blue reference at the end?**

 **Anyway, this is a story I'm just doing for fun. Nothing about it should be taken seriously. Thank you for your understanding and until next time, peace out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

There were five bikes in total. Two were military-type dirt bikes, two were police patrol bikes. But what was the most interesting was the last motorcycle, a superbike in silver and gold. Recruit just stared.

"That…" He started circling around it slowly. "That is a 2014 EBR 1990 RX Motorcycle. It's V-twin, liquid cooled, four-stroke engine can generate 185 horsepower and can go from 0-60 in 2.6 seconds. America's first legitimate superbike ever made…"

"You into motorbikes as well?" Yang grinned as she looked at it. "That looks awesome."

"How did this get here?" Castle was looking between the military and law enforcement bikes and the civilian superbike.

"Apparently…" Blake was looking through a form she found on the inside of the door of the container. "This was a prototype model that was sent for testing at a US runway. This model apparently could be used for high-speed chases that a regular bike can't manage."

"Well, I'm gonna test this out. See if it works." Recruit grabbed it and wheeled it out. "Any of you have any helmets?"

"Wait up." Castle spoke up. "Don't you need a licence to drive a motorbike?"

"I've already got mine."

"But we're in another dimension…"

"Ah… Yang, do you know where I can get a bike licence around here?"

She grinned. "Yup, on one condition."

"What's that? Wait… you want to drive this."

Yang laughed. "You read my mind. C'mon, let's go."

He climbed on and reached for the key that was in the ignition. As he twisted it, the engine started, and Recruit revved the engine. The roar grew till it was painful to listen, before settling down in a low growling noise. "Damn, that sounds good."

"What's going on here?" Capitao ran out of the hangar doors. "What the hell is that thing?"

"A super-bike." Recruit answered as he made space for Yang, who sat down in the seat in front of him. "Figured I should get a biking licence here."

"And what good will that do?"

"Well, how are we going to drive all of these vehicles if we don't have any licences?"

"...You make a good point. Alright, but come back quickly."

"You got it!" He grinned as Yang tested out the steering. They pulled out slowly, and Recruit gave out a final wave as they rounded the corner.

"You do realise he still had his gun, right?" Blake turned to Capitao. He just looked back at her, before sighing. "And aren't you the leader or something?"

"The truth is, I'm not. I'm just going as that because I'm one of the most experienced and… mature members of Rainbow."

"THERE'S SHELLS IN THIS TANK!" Blackbeard's voice carried through the doors. "WOO HOOO! VALKYRIE, WHERE'S THE GUN RANGE?!"

Capitao face-palmed and muttered under his breath. Blake chuckled and patted his back. "I get what you mean…"

* * *

Yang had never experienced anything like the EBR before.

They made a pit stop at the parking lot where Bumblebee was parked for helmets. Yang grabbed hers while Recruit had grabbed a simple black helmet from the garage.

Compared to Bumblebee, the EBR was incredibly fast. It's engine had no regulator, so once Yang mastered the gears, they were flying down the freeway to the city. And it's engine sounded like music to her ears. A simple tug on the accelerator threatened to send her up into a wheelie, and it's handling was perfect. Several people on the freeway watched in awe, and a biker gang waved and revved their engines as they passed.

"We should have a race!" Recruit yelled over the rushing wind from the back as Yang pulled off the freeway. "You with Bumblebee, me with the EBR."

"No way!" Yang called as they weaved through the cars down the street. "I think I'm in love with this."

They finally pulled up at the Vale Biker School. Recruit stepped off and pulled the bike to the curb, putting the kickstand down and taking the keys. "This should only take half an hour, so I'll be right back."

During that time, Yang was fine with leaning on the wall and watching the reactions of the locals. People stopped to take photos and examine the bike. Several kids would ask to sit on the bike, and Yang was more than happy to let them.

When Recruit walked out with a new bike licence, they had to wait another fifteen minutes for the crowds to break away before they could leave, this time with Recruit in the front.

"I actually wanna have a look around the city. Do you know any landmarks or spots of interest?"

So they spent the next few hours exploring the city. Yang guided him to almost every spot in Vale worth visiting. They had a run in with the police at one point, but that was only to check his licence and get a photo of the bike.

But as they walked out of a cafe much later that day, they heard screaming and gunshots. They looked up the street to see a building with people streaming out the doors.

"That's a bank." Yang realised. "And screaming and gunshots from a bank..."

"Mean that there's a robbery going on." Recruit grabbed his assault rifle off his back. "You get the people out of the street, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

When Recruit burst through the door and streaming crowd and dived behind a desk, he saw that the situation was grim.

Three men all stood at the counter with automatic firearms, while a fourth was holding a man in a chokehold, a pistol in his hand. Several people were still inside and they were now on the floor.

The robbers wore white and black clothes, with a red logo on them, what looked like a wolf with red slash marks across it. They wore white masks that covered most of their faces and eyes, but what was interesting was that they were all faunus. Two had ears of different animals (one of a cat, the other of a rabbit), one had tusks and the man with the hostage had a reptile's tail.

"Give us the damn money!" The man with the hostage yelled, firing a shot at a security camera. All of the hostages on the ground screamed from the shot.

Recruit levelled his rifle. They hadn't spotted him coming in. He centered the rifle on the head of the man when he realised.

They weren't terrorists. He could get in trouble for just shooting them. He would have to detain them.

He sighed as he reached for his belt and grabbed a metal object. 'Right.' he thought. 'Let's do this.'

He pulled the pin and tossed the flash-bang. It clattered across the floor before sliding to a stop in the middle of the four robbers. They all looked at it, unsure what it was. Recruit ducked his head down and covered his eyes.

The flash-bang exploded, and the familiar ringing in his ears sounded. Recruit leapt up from the desk and fired a shot at the man with the hostage. The bullet caught his right arm and he yelled, dropping both the pistol and the hostage.

Recruit rushed forward and swung the rifle as hard as he could. The butt of the gun smashed into the head of the first robber, and he went down. Recruit then did the same to the second, and the third he merely shot in the leg.

He ran and grabbed the robber he shot in the arm, and flung him to the others, before raising his rifle. As the two robbers who weren't knocked out recovered from the flash-bang, they saw Recruit aiming down at them. "Hands in the air." He ordered as he kicked their weapons to the corner. Two security guards hiding behind the counter ran forward to grab them and levelled them at the robbers.

They complied. Sirens started wailing outside, and a couple of minutes later armed officers stormed the building, taking the four in custody. The leader walked to Recruit and shook his hand.

"I don't think you'll recognise me, but I'm the one who handcuffed you when you first… arrived. Thank you so much for saving the civilians and detaining these robbers."

"No problem. So… do I need to stay behind to make a report?"

"Not really. Just a few questions. Why'd you do it?"

He shrugged. "It's part of my job. Besides, I had the power to stop it, so I sure as hell was going to stop it."

The officer grinned behind his helmet. "Ok, that's all. You are free to leave."

As Recruit walked past, one of the robbers - the one he shot in the arm - spat at him. He merely dodged the spit. "I'll kill you!" he snarled.

"I'd like to see you try from prison." He grinned, before walking to the bike. Yang was waiting for him.

"Ooh. Mr. Big Hero here." She laughed. "How'd you do it?"

"That information's classified. I think we should get back home now." He replied, swinging the L85A2 over his shoulder.

"Sure thing. Let's go." He climbed on board and Yang sat behind him.

"Hey. That was the right thing to do."

"Of course. That's why it's my job."

He fired up the bike. To the cheers of both the crowd and police, he pulled up the bike in a wheelie down the street before heading onto the freeway back to Beacon.

* * *

By the time the two had gotten back, they'd found that the helicopter had been finished. Capitao berated them on being so late, but changed his tone when they explained what had happened.

"You're a good kid." Capitao patted him on the back. "Rationally thinking for the civilian's safety is something I respect. Good job."

As he left, Yang turned to him. "He changed his attitude real quick."

"He used to be in the Brazilian police special forces, but during a raid he was ambushed. For two months he was a hostage, and… well, there were actually thinking of removing him from the field because of the damage done to him during that time."

"Oh…" Yang watched as Capitao started talking with Jackal, who was wheeling in one of the motorbikes into the hangar.

"He decided to work with them to test new gear, and his positive attitude and effectiveness got him invited to the Brazilian counter terrorist unit, BOPE. He's exceptionally effective when there are hostages involved, which is why he's fine with our work today." He sighed. "It must have be hard for him whenever there were civilians killed. He always beats himself up about it, even if they happened before we arrived."

They remained silent, until Recruit smiled. "It's late. Let me just put this bike away and we can get some dinner."

"Sure. Speaking of which, where is everyone?"

"They're at dinner already." Doc approached from behind them. "Capitao's locking up the hangar, then we're going dinner. One of us is going to have to guard the hangar while the other six patrol the school. Do you want to do it?"

Recruit shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Once Capitao joined them, they headed to the canteen for dinner, talking about the failed robbery.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Recruit sighed as he sat down in the chair outside the hangar.

He looked around the small security booth that the school had lent them. On the left side was a very small gun rack that held a Heckler and Koch 417 marksman rifle with ACOG scope, a Mossberg 590 A1 shotgun and a Steyr Aug A2 assault rifle. His signature MP5 was also next to him, and on the counter was a modified PRB 92 Beretta pistol, lent by Capitao.

He sighed as he pulled out his lent scroll. Yang and Ruby had helped him to download some games, and he needed to pass the time.

He looked at the radio sitting on the table next to the pistol. Tachanka, Glaz, Buck, Doc, Jager and Smoke had agreed to take first watch. They were now at the forest area, to make sure the Grimm didn't pass through to the school. Not that they ever did, though…

His scroll suddenly buzzed. He answered it to see Ruby and Yang on the other end. "Hi!" Ruby waved.

"Hey girls." He smiled. "Aren't you meant to be asleep?"

"Couldn't. Ruby kept me up asking about your weapons, so here we are." Yang shrugged.

He chuckled. "Well, Ruby, how does this look?" He held up Capitao's pistol.

"Unique design, I like the barrel, I'm guessing the 9mm you showed me earlier?"

"You know your stuff."

"She's a weapon nut." Yang explained, earning a look from Ruby.

"Ah. By the way, Ruby, I saw your rifle. I'm kinda concerned about the calibre."

"Why?"

"Well, yours resembles that of a… 280 British round." He explained. "It's regarded as intermediate in our world, and your weapon could do so much better with a higher calibre."

"What would you suggest?"

"How about you come over tomorrow after your lessons?" He grinned. "Tachanka and Echo are working on a weapon workstation so we can improve our own guns. Looks like seeing yours has influenced them a tad bit."

"BOOORRRRIIIING!" Yang leaned back in a loud voice. "Can you two be geeks tomorrow?"

"Shut up! Some of us need sleep!" Weiss yelled in the background.

Suddenly, gunfire sounded in the distance. Recruit leaned out of his station at the noise.

"What's that?" Apparently, Ruby and Yang could hear it too.

"Looks like the others have run into the Grimm."

"Are they alright?"

"They would have called for backup if they were in trouble. Trust me, they've got it handled."

* * *

"HA HA! EAT LEAD YOU SEEMINGLY INFINITE NUMBER OF ENEMIES!"

Doc sighed as Buck continued firing at the Grimm from the roof. Glaz was also on the roof with his sniper rifle, methodically taking out the Beowulf's as they ran from the cliff towards them.

Tachanka had his machine gun set up and was now unloading into the creatures, sending them falling to the ground. Any that got too close were finished off by Jager and Smoke, the latter who was throwing out toxic gas bombs and detonating them to great effect.

The steel bullets were were doing surprisingly well against the flesh and organs of the Grimm. Soon, the group was finishing off the remaining ones who were left.

"That was fun." Smoke stood up and offered a hand to Jager, who took it. "Nice to shoot at quarry other than humans. Best if we radio in to the others."

"Ok. Buck, you hear that?"

"Will do." He reached for his radio.

"Let's hold this spot. I think the school could do with a wall of fence over here, should help to contain them." Doc rubbed his eyes before looking at the dissolving bodies. "I just can't believe this is real…"

Smoke clapped him on the back. "Cheer up. They ain't got anything against us. Right, Jager?"

Jager nodded, before reloading his MP7. "They could come back, we need to prepare."

"Right. Smoke, set some gas bombs at the edge of the forest, take Jager with you. Buck, Glaz! Keep watch. Tachanka, move the gun back a bit to the building, and fire a couple of rounds every now and then to keep the creatures at bay."

The russian nodded, before grabbing his LMG. Doc looked back to the cliff, before reaching for the radio on his belt. "Recruit, come in."

There was a second of silence before the radio came to life. "Hey, Doc. Heard the gunfire, you run into the Grimm?"

"Yes, they're… completely unreal…"

"Yeah… This world's pretty messed up, to be honest. But hey, at least our weapons work, right?"

He nodded. "Apparently, they dissolve once killed, so nobody has been able to get anatomical studies on them. But hey might be similar to regular beasts. Glaz and Buck aim for their heads, which seems to work."

"Right. You stay safe out there, alright?"

"Will do." He sighed as he holstered the radio. Jager and Smoke started firing as more Beowulf's started charging from the cliff. He grabbed a flash-bang from his belt and flung it at the wolves, before lifting his P90 and gunning them down as they stumbled, blinded. "It's going to be a long night…"

* * *

The next morning, all the students were greatly surprised and joyful when Ozpin announced that on the last period of the day, instead of regular classes, they would have a special session that would last for three hours with the new security team. He also congratulated them on stopping a small beowulf invasion, which was met with applause.

"Remember, this is completely optional, and there will be similar events every week for the rest of the month. That is all, and have a good day."

"YES!" Yang yelled. She wasn't the only one to be happy. "Anyone else coming?"

"Why not?" Weiss shrugged. Blake just nodded without looking up from her book, while Ruby was just staring at the sky, eyes sparkling at the prospect of a weapon's show and tryout.

The rest of the day seemed to take forever. However, some things did help pass the time. Instead of stories or Grimm studies, Professor Port was talking about weapons he had seen in the past, which was a little bit more interesting than his regular classes.

Oobleck did a course and test on different weapons used in past wars, something that did surprise the students. Ruby did really well during the test.

Finally, after several classes and endless waiting, the final period arrived. Team RWBY met up with JNPR and headed to the outdoor gun range with several other students including team CFVY, Sun and Neptune. They crowded with several dozen students.

There were gun racks filled with weapons and tables, but they were all covered in tarps, preventing them from actually seeing what was under it.

"So… where are they?" Jaune spoke up, voicing everyone's thoughts.

At that moment, one of the larger tarps suddenly began to growl. Everyone jumped back, except for RWBY and JNPR, who recognised the sound.

The Abrams tank rolled forward, pulling off the tarp before aiming its cannon right at the group. Several students pulled out their weapons, but Blackbeard's hand pushed open the hatch to the turret and he climbed out, laughing. "Valkyrie! Echo! You got that?"

"Got it." Valkyrie and Echo walked out from behind a tarp with Recruit, Doc, Capitao and Ash, all who were laughing. Valkyrie and Echo held up screens in their hands. "You're faces are such gold!"

"What the hell is that thing?!" Cardin yelled out, clearly not pleased by the surprise or that his face was caught on camera.

"That… is a tank." Castle climbed out from the driver's seat. "And welcome to weapon's training."

Capitao clapped his hands. "For the next three hours, we're going to be showing you the ins and outs of the many types of weapons we have at our disposal, from pistols to assault rifles to machine guns. We'll then have a competition at each type of weapon and the winner… will get to fire this baby here." He placed his hand on the cannon of the tank. "So are we ready to get started?"

* * *

"Lucky you."

Recruit grinned at the station team RWBY was assigned to.

"Why?" Ruby was excited. "Are we firing shotguns? Assault Rifles? Snipers?"

"Even better." He reached into a crate and pulled out a long tube with two handles near the front underneath. The front part had a trigger and there was a small scope attached to it on the left side. "What is this?"

"A… tube with handles and a scope?" Weiss answered sarcastically.

"And what is this?" He reached into the same crate and pulled out a rocket with a large warhead.

"That's… a rocket… ooooh…" Yang's eyes widened, before she grinned.

"That's right. This is a russian RPG, or Rocket Propelled Grenade." He pushed the rocket into the front of the launcher, twisting it in place before holding it out to Blake. "Wanna try?"

She looked startled as she had the launcher balanced on her shoulder. Recruit helped her to balance and aim the launcher.

"Right." He stepped back and turned to the others. "I need you to stand to the side, away from the back of the tube."

They complied, and he stood next to them and gave a thumbs up to Blake. "Set sights on a target and pull the trigger. You don't have to account for drop, aim right at it."

She looked out at the firing range and spotted a boulder with a painted target. She looked through the attached scope, with the cross centered on the bullseye. She pulled the trigger.

The rocket fired, the blast pushing Blake's hair back as the rocket streaked to the boulder and hit it square in the middle. It exploded, sending black smoke billowing from it. The other students stopped firing to watch. As the smoke was blown away by a breeze, the top half was completely blown off, the rest just a jagged mess.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Yang yelled. "I'm next!"

"Well, if you want, you can try something different." His grin got even bigger as he pulled out an even bigger launcher from another case. "Javelin lock on rocket launcher. Big boom."

"You speak my language." Yang hefted it on her shoulder as Blake handed back the RPG to him.

"Ruby, Weiss, you can try the RPG. Yang, come here, let me show you how that works."

* * *

General Ironwood stood watching from Ozpin's office at the gun-range.

"Well?" Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "We've compromised."

"Those weapons are dangerous." He kept watching and saw a rocket streak through the air and strike a boulder, blowing it apart. "We should detain them immediately."

"No." Ozpin set the mug down and stood up. "You will do no such thing. You agreed."

"This is an issue of national security. We can't let them run free with-"

"Last I checked, this was Vale. Not Atlas. So you technically have no jurisdiction in this kingdom. Your fleet shouldn't even be here."

Ironwood fell silent. "I only have the student's safety in my mind."

"Ironwood, you saw the report from Recruit, stopping that White Fang robbery in the city. They are good men, and the students are warming up to them. They protected the school last night from the Grimm. You have nothing to worry about."

He sighed. "Fine. I will allow it."

"They would have been left alone by you whether or not you agreed."

General Ironwood looked at Ozpin, who just got back to paperwork, sipping from his mug.


	8. Important Notice

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

 **THIS STORY IS ON HOLD, MAY BE CANCELED**

To explain, I have actually run into a block with the story, and I don't like how this story is currently progressing. As well as that, I want to focus on my regular story, RWBY Silver, as much as possible. That's why I'm posting what I have left of this story in one day.

I am sorry for those who have been reading and waiting for more.

But while I'm at it, thank you for those who have showed support for this story. I am so sorry to those who have been wanting more for this story, but hopefully in the future, if I can, I might post a chapter every now and then.

I am about to travel on a three week tour of the West coast of America, so my posting and writing might be delayed in a way.

Thank you so much for your understanding. Until next time, peace out!


End file.
